A Forgotten Love
by tayrox
Summary: When Usagi saves Chibiusa from being injured, Usagi gets amnesia, along with a life-threatening illness. Can Mamoru help her remember the love they shared, along as care for her in a needed time? Or will death take her before he can?
1. A Rescue

**Chapter 1 - A Rescue**

* * *

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried. Mamoru flipped around to see the bright blue eyes of his girlfriend; Usagi. She collapsed into his arms and wrapped him in a warm hug. Usagi looked up into his beautiful eyes. She jumped back so she could speak. "I'm so excited for our date Mamo-chan! Because of your studies, we haven't had much time to be together!" Usagi said taking a hold of her boyfriends hand. Mamoru used his free hand to run through his thick black hair.

"Exams have been this week that's all, they will be over soon." he said. Usagi smiled. She loved spending time with him. She was even more glad that Chibiusa was out with her friends today, and her and Mamoru had some time to themselves. After they had defeated Queen Galaxia, Rini missed everyone so much and asked to come back, and to Usagi's displeasure, she did. "I have a very special place planned for today Usako!" Usagi looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked in wonder. Mamoru always loved that look, he could stare into her eyes forever. He nodded.

"I'm taking you to your favorite cafe for lunch!" Usagi's eyes grew wide.

"Really Mamo-chan?" Usagi said in shock squeezing his arm. She hugged his arm tightly as they continued to walk. "Oh thank you Mamo-chan! That will be the best place ever for a date! We will be able to see the river perfectly!" Mamoru knew that Usagi loved the summer time, because she adored being outside instead of being stuck inside every day. Mamoru held the door open and Usagi entered. The shop was a buzz with people getting morning coffee, reading the paper and talking with friends. Mamoru and Usagi seated themselves to a table and ordered some hot chocolate.

"Usako, so your birthday is coming up..." Mamoru began. Usagi nodded.

"A week and a half!" She said happily. Mamoru smiled. He had be planning what to get her for so long!

"Mamoru!" a high voice cried. Usagi and Mamoru flipped around to see Chibiusa running towards them. Usagi sighed loudly.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Usagi mumbled. Chibusa flew herself into Mamoru's arms and then sat down beside him. "Aren't you supposed to be out with your friends Chibusa?" Usagi asked irritated. Chibusa looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, my friend tripped and cut her knee so her Mom made her go inside. I was walking home and saw you two and wanted to join!" Chibusa said with a smile. Mamoru gave Usagi an apologetic look. He would have to make it up to her. "So, what are you guys getting?" Chibusa asked. Mamoru told her what they had ordered. "I'll just share with Usagi!"

"Hey!" Usagi cried. Totally unfair, she was always stuck sharing with Chibusa. Suddenly a scream rang from outside the three jumped up to see a youma, which looked a race car driver, running down the streets scaring people away. The three dashed outside leaving a poor waitress holding their cups of hot chocolate all alone. They ran into a street ally to transform.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

Mamoru flicked out his rose and turned into Tuxedo Mask.

"Let's go! But be careful!" Usagi whispered. The dashed around the corner and Usagi didn't hesitate. She pulled out her wand and ran towards the creepy creature. She flipped and landed right in front of the monster. "Stop right there! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" she cried. She flipped her wand up and prepaired to fire. Until the youma showed it's odd canon arm and shot out screwdrivers which flew towards Usagi. She quickly jumped out of the way and just barley missed the flying equiptment. "Ah!" Usagi cried as she dodged out of the way. The yuoma began to throw more and more at Usagi who was still trying to get up off of the ground. Tuxedo Mask swept in and carried Usagi away from danger.

"Take this!" Chibusa said aiming her wand at the yuoma and firing. It hit the yuoma but not enough to wound it. It jumped away and landed on top of a moving van parked just outside of the coffee shop.

"What a great date huh Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi said sarcasticly. Mamoru gave her an 'I'm sorry' smile that Usagi couldn't resist. They both bounded away to help Chibiusa. The yuoma began to fire wrenchs left and right trying to hit one of the three heroes who was trying to stop it's plans. Finally Usagi pulled out her wand while she was distracted and fired. It hit the yuoma and it began to scream. Blinded by the light of Usagi's wand the yuoma fired a wrench at Chibiusa without knowing. Chibiusa was still on the ground from dodging a previous wrench and didn't see the new one flying towards her, but Usagi did.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi screamed. Chibiusa looked up just in time to see Usagi push her to the side, while she was in the air the wrench whacked Usagi right beside her left eye. She flew backwards and silently fell to the ground. The yuoma screamed and finally disappeared from Usagi's attack. Chibiusa and Mamoru were silent, still in shock. Waiting to see if they could see a stir of movement in Usagi.

She layed still and didn't make a sound.


	2. Deafening Silence

**Chapter 2 - Deafening Silence**

* * *

Mamoru dashed over to his girlfriend who was silently lying on the ground. Her back was facing them so he jumped to the other side of her body. He took off his gloves and gingerly placed his fingers over the wound beside her eye. He could see the blood slowly flowing out of it. Suddenly pink ribbons flashed around her body, and in a poof she was back in her everyday clothes, the same thing happened with Mamoru and Chibiusa. He shook her slightly and nothing happened.

"Usako?" he called quietly. "...Usako?" he tried again. He continued to shake her but nothing happened. His eyes grew large, he was now beginning to panic. "Usako?" he tried again speaking louder and shaking her slightly harder this time. Nothing. Finally he gave in. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed 911. Mamoru talked for a while and all Chibiusa could do was stare at her mother, and feel horrible inside. _She_ was the one that caused her own Mom to get hurt, and now she was putting Mamoru in grief as well. Chibiusa closed her eyes trying to force back tears. "Thank you." Mamoru said clicking his phone shut. "They'll be here soon." he turned and saw Chibiusa's sad face.

"It's my fault." she said her voice shaking. "If it wasn't for me, she would be ok right now..." she turned to face Mamoru with tears rolling down her small pink cheeks. Mamoru pulled her into a warm hug. Chibiusa sniffled, even though she loved it when Mamoru hugged her, she couldn't perk up this time.

"Chibiusa, she's going to be fine. It was that yuoma's fault not yours." he coaxed.

_'Mamo-chan!'_ Usagi's sweet high voice gonged in his head. _'We will be able to see the river perfectly!'_ Mamoru stood silent. He felt bad lying to Chibiusa, he really didn't know if Usagi was going to be ok. But with all his might, he prayed that should would be. Her silent figure sent shivers down his spine and broke his heart. He missed her laughs, her pouts, and even her complaining! He missed it all because it made her, who she was, and he loved her for everything. She was beautiful, fun, unique and loud, but he loved her for all of it. Absolutley all of it.

* * *

"You may come in now!" a friendly nurse said. Mamoru stood up and entered the hospital room. He had dropped Chibiusa off at home after the ambulance had picked Usagi up. He didn't want her to have to cry more at the hospital, he knew it would be too much for her. Usagi's parents were on their way, but knowing Tokyo traffic, it would take them a while. Mamoru followed the nurse into the hallway were all the patients rooms were. She pulled him aside. "Usagi is in room 1-B. But I need to warn you about her condition." Mamoru's eyes grew wide as he heard those words. The nurse noted his expression and cautiously continued. "She is awake and feeling well, but she is very low on blood and her blood pressure is drastically low." she began. "However, she took a massive hit to the head, which has caused some slight amnesia. We don't know if it is temporary or permanent, however, if you could, we would like you to visit as often as you can to help her with her memory."

"How can I help?" he asked.

"Well, you can do little things. Bring in pictures of her friends in family, or better yet bring her friends and family to visit her! Introduce them, and ask if she recognizes any of them. Bring pictures of objects that ment a lot to her, and explain them. However, we will be teaching her school here so no need for homework." Mamoru sighed, he knew Usagi hated the 'h word'. Mamoru turned to go to Usagi's room. "One last thing!" the nurse called. "She will need to stay here for at the least 1 week. Then she can go home, but she must stay bedriden for the time being I'm afraid to say." Mamoru's heart broke at that comment. Usagi's birthday was in a week and a half and she would be too ill to have fun, or remember anything. His present was just going to have to wait. He quietly slid open Usagi's room door and glanced around the room. There was a board at the back of the room with a little brain on the upper right hand corner. It had questions like: _'What is your name?'_ and so on. The only question what wasn't answered was: _'When is your birthday?' _Mamoru knew it was to help with her memory.

He walked over and sat down in a chair next her Usagi's bed. She was sleeping aat the moment, but knowing Usagi should would wake up soon. Mamoru felt odd in the room. He never liked hospitals, he felt so misplaced. Suddenly Usagi began to stir. She made quiet moaning sounds before her crystal blue eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings. She glanced around the room until her eyes landed on Mamoru. She stared at him for a moment.

"I'm Mamoru." he said softly. Usagi stared for a while then a small smile spread on her face. She slowly extended her arm.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino!" said she enthusiastically. Her arm was covered in wires that led into blood bags and wires that gave her medication and monitors that tested her blood pressure. Mamoru gently took her hand and carefully shook it. Usagi slowly withdrew her hand and slid it back under her blanket. "Do I know you?" she asked. Momru felt rejected but shook off the feeling and continued.

"I'm your boyfriend, you like to call me Mamo-chan." Usagi stared at him for a moment, she cocked her head to the side.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked. Mamoru nodded. She sat up and nodded. "I like it!" she said with a small giggle. "So...Mamo-chan." she said putting emphasis on the name. "What do you like?" Mamoru smiled, he felt bad for Usagi, but he found it cute how she was so interested in him.

"I like action movies, going on walks, going on picnics, and most of all being with friends and family." he said calmly. Usagi turned her head.

"You do?" she asked. "What's a picnic?" she asked.

"When you pack food into a basket and eat it outside, you usually go with a group of people." he answered.

"Is the food good?" Usagi asked. Mamoru had to laugh at that one. Even with memory loss Usagi still loved food!


	3. Visitors

**Chapter 3 - Visitors**

* * *

"What?" Makoto scaremed into the reciever. Mamoru had called the girls to tell them the news while Usagi's parents were inside visiting with Usagi.

"What is it?" Minako asked jumped out of Makoto's kitchen door. Makoto flipped around to see her friend covered in flour. Makoto sighed, she was trying to teach the girls how to cook and it wasn't working so well.

"Usagi-chan is in the hospital!" Makoto stated.

"What? We need to go visit her right now!" Minako yelled.

"Owch! I cut my finger!" Rei yelled from the kitchen.

"Put down what you're working on, we're going to the hospital to visit Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled back at her, then she dashed back into the kitchen. Makoto was slightly embarrassed by her friends, but knew that they ment well. Makoto turned her attention back to the speaker.

"We'll be there soon, how is she doing?" Makoto asked walking away from the noisy chaos that was the kitchen.

"Well she's awake, but she doesn't remember anyone or anything, her parent are introducing themselves right now." Mamoru stated. Makoto bit her bottom lip, she was really worried about the condition of her friend.

"We're on our way!" Makoto said slamming down the phone. She walked into the kitchen to see Ami undoing her apron and Minako trying to help Rei with her cut finger. Makoto sighed, it might take them a while.

* * *

Mamoru sat in the waiting room for the girls, but he could hear the conversation between Usagi and her parents.

"Usagi! I'm your Mother, this is your Father and little brother Shingo! Oh and we can't forget your little cousin Chibiusa!" her mother said in a soothing voice. Her parents would talk to her, though Usagi would remain silent. Mamoru knew she was confused about what was going on, and felt bad about it. Chibiusa however, felt worse. It was her fault that Usagi was in the hospital, and all the wires and machines attached to her body made her feel even worse.

"Mamoru!" Mamoru flipped around to see the girls leaning against a door frame and breathing heavily. Makoto walked forward and continued talking. "Sorry about the wait." she said.

"Yeah, our stupid bus broken down half way so we had to run here!" Minako said irritated.

"These shoes are so done for!" Rei commented. Mamoru was glad they had made it. Usagi's parents silently left the room. As they walked out Mamoru could over hear them talking to eachother.

"Oh I hope she will be ok!" her mother said.

"She will be, don't worry. Her friends will help her." Mamoru felt bad for the family, he couldn't imagine the pain they were going through. Mamoru waited a bit before sliding the door open and peaking his head in. Usagi's kind blue eyes turned to him.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said happily but quietly, Mamoru could tell she was tired, so he was going to make the trip quick.

"Hello Usako." he said. Usagi looked confused.

"Who's Usako?" she asked. Mamoru smiled.

"It's my nickname for you!" he said. Usagi thought for a moment.

"Usako and Mamo-chan..." she said thinking for a moment. "Sounds cute!" she said finishing her thought.

"I brought in some people to meet you!" he said with a smile. He held open the door as the four friends pilled into the room. He paused for a moment letting Usagi take a good look at them. "Do you recognize anyone here?" he asked. Usagi looked around. Mamoru was afraid she was trying to hard to remember and she might become tired, so he decided to help her.

"This is Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako, they are your best friends." he said sweetly. Usagi looked at them and turned her head to the side. Makoto handed Usagi a picture. It was a shot of the five of them at the park, Usagi was on a swing set and all the others girls were goofing off or pushing Usagi. Usagi looked at the picture, then looked up at her friends.

"We came to cheer you up Usagi!" Minako said happily. Ami passed her a Mad Libs book. Usagi stared at the cover then flipped through the book. As Mamoru explained how to play, Usagi read through some of the blank sheets.

"These look like fun! Let's start!" Ami pulled out her pen and took the book and began to write.

"This topic is 'A Letter From Camp.'" she said quietly. "Ok, a relative?" she began.

"Chibiusa! She's my cousin!" Usagi said. The girls held back laughs, if only Usagi knew she was also her future daughter!

"Ok, how about an adjective?" Ami asked.

"Slimy." Rei said feeling her bandaid. Minako giggled. They had a ton of fun throwing words around and goofing off, the went off topic a lot and began to tell Usagi stories from the day. Usagi continued to smile and laugh, Mamoru was glad he could see a smile on her face again!

* * *

"Ami-chan! Read it!" Usagi begged. They had just finished the Mad Lib after 45 minutes and the girls really wanted to hear the odd story. Ami read off:

_A Letter From Camp_

_I am having a slimy time at camp. The counselour is orange and the food is helpful. I met Mamo-chan and we became gross friends. Unfortunately, Mamo-chan is purple and I clicked my hip so we couldn`t go skipping like everybody else. I need more chairs and a tree sharpener, so please fast bus more when you ice cream back._  
_Your Shingo,_  
_Minako_

Everyone looked at Ami funny after she had finished, finally Usagi spoke up.

"Ami-chan, that made no sense." Usagi said. The girls began to laugh, Usagi seemed so serious and she is usually the total opposite! Usagi yawned once the girls had finished their giggle fit. "I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap now." she said resting her head on her pillow. The girls waved goodbye and left the room with Mamoru close behind them. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi said. Mamoru turned around and sat next to her.

"Yes Usako?" he asked.

"Will you come back tomorrow? I'll miss you." she said. Mamoru could feel the smile forming on his face.

"I will I promise." Mamoru leaned in a kissed Usagi on the forehead. He turned to the door to leave when he heard a soft whisper;

"I love you Mamo-chan."


	4. The Sneak Out

**Chapter 4 - The Sneak Out**

* * *

"How is she doing?" Mamoru asked. A nurse had just exited Usagi's room for a check up. All the girls, Chibiusa and Mamoru were there. The nurse glanced around at the odd bunch and then glanced at her clipboard to give them the answer.

"Currently she is in critical condition. For some reason her blood pressue is still drastically low, but that's the only problem."

"When can we take her home?" Mamoru asked. The nurse sighed.

"I don't think it will be soon, we need to keep her here for at least another 5 days." Mamoru sighed. That's going over Usagi's birthday. She will have to spend her birthday stuck in a hospital, Mamoru hated for her to have to go through that.

"Can we see her?" Chibiusa asked. She was worried about her mother. The nurse nodded. Mamoru entered first,the glanced in to see Usagi with her eyes closed on the bed, her eyes slowly opened when the door creaked from Mamoru leaning on it.

"Mamo...chan..." Usagi said trailing off. Mamoru ran beside her bed. "I'm so...tired...and cold..." she said with a shiver. Mamoru bit his bottom lip. Usagi looked up at him. "Mamo-chan...when can I...go...home?" she asked. Mamoru was in pain seeing his girlfriend in such a condition.

"I don't know Usako...but I'll find out." he said. Usagi held his hend in hers.

"Thank you Mamo-chan..." Usagi said with a small cough. Mamoru was really worried, what would happen to her? She still didn't remember a lot, she didn't know about the sailor senshi, the moon kingdom, or that Chibiusa was really her future daughter and not her cousin! Mamoru reached out and held one of Usagi's limp hands.

"Usako? Promise me you will be ok." he said. Usagi looked into his eyes, and nodded.

"I promise Mamo-chan, under one condition." she said quietly. Mamoru leaned in. "You can't leave me. I won't be in here for much longer, so please stay with me." Mamoru held onto those words. He squeezed her hand.

"I'll never leave you." he said. He leaned in and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead and let her drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Usako!" Mamoru said entering the room. It was June 30th, Usagi's birthday. Mamoru had gotten all of the girls to come and visit her, and throw a small party in her room for her. The nurses however, refused to let them give her cake, much to the girls disappointment. Makoto said she was just going to have to bake one once she leaves the hospital. Usagi turned away from her friends to see her raven haired boyfriend enter the room with his hands behind his back. Ami and Rei were sitting on Usagi's bed while Minako and Makoto were on chairs on the far side of the room.

"Yes Mamo-chan?" she asked. Mamoru found it funny how much she loved saying his nickname.

"We have a surprise for you!" he said happily. Usagi cocked her head in confusion.

"Today is your birthday!" he said. The girls smiled and nodded. Usagi looked confused.

"My birthday? Today?" she asked. She glanced at the white board on the far wall, the board that held all of the information that she remembered on it. She noticed that the only blank spot, was the one that said when her birthday was. "Oh..." she said quietly. Mamoru could tell she wasn't too happy about her birthday being spent in a hospital. Mamoru held out a small box wrapped in pink paper.

"Your present!" Mamoru said. Usagi looked surprised, she opened the box and glanced inside. She held her breath at what she saw, a beautiful pink heart on a necklace.

"Mamo-chan!..." she said in wonder. Mamoru placed it on her side table afraid that nurses wouldn't allow her to have jewlery. She looked into his eyes. "I love it!" she said with a perky smile. Mamoru had a _different_ gift planned, but that would have to wait. Usagi continued to open all of her great gifts; a moon pen from Rei, a comic book from Minako, crystal earrings from Makoto and a photo album from Ami. Ami had placed all the pictures they had taken together before the accident and put them all into one book. Usagi and all the girls loved it!

"Hey Mamoru, we have to...go now." Makoto said with a wink. Mamoru nodded, they were going to begin operation 'get Usagi out of the hospital'. They were not going to let Minako pick the names ever again. The girls dashed out and left Usagi and Mamoru alone. Minako had to create a distraction and it was pretty good.

"AHHH! I think I broke my leg, when I tripped on that carpet!" Minako said loudly. She was on the floor fake holding her leg while all the nurses surrounded her. The nurse at the check in desk with all the patient forms, was working on paper work. Makoto clenched her first and began to tip toe behind the desk. She was waiting for Ami and Rei to come in those nurse uniforms they had bought from the costume store! Finally they arrived and Makoto had to hold back giggles as they tried to look professional.

"It's your break now." Ami said in an attempted high pitched voice. The nurse stood for a moment then slowly nodded and left.

"Ok Makoto, get Usagi's form!" Rei commanded. Makoto began shuffling through papers until she found Usagi's. Makoto erased the label about her being unable to leave and changed it to:

**ABLE TO LEAVE,**

**LOW BLOOD PRESSURE WARNING; WARN GUARDIANS**

Makoto snuck back into Usagi's room and winked at Minako as she went by. Minako saw it and jumped up.

"Oh! It must have been just a sprain! See ya!" Minako scatted back into Usagi's room as the nurses were left confused.

"Nurse Paula." Rei said calmly. The one oversized nurse turned around. Rei flinched at the sight but continued. "Here is Usagi Tsukino's form, please go check on her." The nurse glanced at the sheet then nodded. As son as she was out of sight, Rei and Ami dashed off to change back into their normal clothes.

"Excuse me," said the nurse pulling back the curtain to Usagi's room. Usagi opened one eye tiredly as Makoto and Minako turned to stare. Minako ducked behind the bed so the nurse didn't see her. "Usagi Tsukino?" she asked. Usagi slowly nodded. "You are able to leave, but I need to speak with you," the nurse said gesturing to Mamoru "in the hall." Mamoru stood letting go of Usagi's hand as the girls began to collect Usagi's things from around the room.

"What is it 'mam?" Mamoru asked.

"Usagi is having severe low blood pressure, I need you to watch out for her, make sure she drinks lots of waters and rests, if it get's worse or doesn't improve, bring her back here." Mamoru nodded. "Oh and also, don't let her go outside. She needs to stay bedridden." The nurse said. Mamoru sighed and nodded. Then returned to the room.

"Usako," Usagi slowly turned her head to see her boyfriend. "You can go home!"

* * *

_I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, my computer broke :( so chapters are going to be slow for a while. Thanks for you support!_


	5. A Cry

**Chapter 5 - A Cry**

* * *

Mamoru held Usagi's hands to help her up the stairs to her bedroom. The girls were following close behind with her clothes, her presents and her pictures that would help her memory. Mamoru walked Usagi into her room and placed her on her bed so she was sitting. Usagi took several deep breaths and look up at Mamoru. Mamoru could see fear in Usagi's eyes. She took his hand in hers.

"Mamo-chan," she said her voice shaking. "I'm scared, what's going to happen to me?" her eyes filling with tears. Mamoru grabbed Usagi and flew her into his arms. Usagi closed her eyes letting a few tears escape.

"So long as I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you." he said. She shook her head.

"But that's a lie." she said. Mamoru pulled her away, his hands still on her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. She snifled. "I can't remember anything!" She blinked a few times, trying to hold the tears back. "I don't even remember my own house, I didn't remember my friends, I didn't even know who my own family was!" she said with a un-even voice. He stared at her with eyes of concern. "You don't even know what it feels like, to not know anything! I feel so scared, I don't know what's going on, and I just can't-" she stopped; now heavily breathing. Mamoru tilted her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Usako." he said firmly. She continued to pant. "Calm down ok, rest for a while." Tears slid down her perfect pink cheeks. He walked her over to her bed and layed her above the covers. "The nurse told me not to let your heart beat increase too much." he said holding her hand. She nodded still panting. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave, but a soft hand grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay with me." she said in a pleading voice. Mamoru gave a warm smile and pulled a chair up beside her bed. She reached out a hald his and close to her face as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mamoru handed his girlfriend a fresh, cold glass of water to which she took and drank. Usagi placed the empty cup on her nightstand and closed her eyes.

"Usako." he finally said. She wearily opened her eyes and nodded for him to continue. "About what you were saying before..." Usagi looked away with a distant look in her eyes.

"Oh, yes." she said. It was silent for a while. "I ment what I said." Mamoru looked up at his girlfriend's form. "I don't even know anything, how do I know you people aren't lying to me about everything." he could hear her voice break. "I wish I could just, remember everything." she looked at him. "I don't even remember the times we spent together." His eyes windend.

"Usako, it's ok, calm down." he said placing a hand to her forehead. She shakes her head and moves her legs so they are hanging off the end of the bed.

"Mamo-chan, I have to tell you something." she said looking serious. He nodded. "When I was in the hospital, the nurses who would always come and check on me..." she paused for a moment. "They were always saying how they thought I didn't look right. How I seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, and they didn't know why. One day, they came in and overheard them again, saying that the reason why was because I continuously was getting high blood pressure. I heard them go through all the reasons why I could have, stress, drinking caffine, and then they decided it was have been because of friends and family always visiting." she sniffled and flicked a tear away. "They began discussing about how they should't let people see me in my condition. It made me really upset because, I feel like I need you guys right now. Every night when I was all alone in my room, I cried." Mamoru was taken back by this, he had left his girlfriend all alone in a hospital, and she was almost always _crying?_ He felt ashamed to have left her in such a state. "When Ami-chan brought in the photo album, I almost felt like crying, afraid that I really wouldn't be able to see you again. That's why when you came to visit me later I was so much weaker, my blood pressure had risen because I was crying. I was always alone." Usagi placed her head on Mamoru's chest and let her tears fall and crsh onto his lap. "I know I'm your girlfriend, but the sad thing is I don't know if I really love you...because I just can't remember!"

"Usako..." Mamoru said with wonder. He had no idea she had been in so much pain the whole time. He wrapped his arms around her back. "Listen to my Usako." he said. He nodded her head still nuzzled in his chest. "You'll never be alone from now on. You know if you love someone because you'll do anything for them, you care for them, and you want nothing but the best for them. I know I love you Usako, and I will protect you until the day I die."

Chibiusa felt the tears welling in her eyes and she sat by Usagi's bedroom door and listened to the conversation. _'He's right, when you're in love you'll protect eachother, and that's what Usagi did for me. She was only proving her love for me...'_ she thought drifting off. _'Usagi loves me and only wanted to protect me, so why am I feeling bad. Was it because it was my fault she hurt herself? But Mamoru just said that when your in love you'll do anything to protect eachother.'_ Chibiusa forced a smile. _'I love you too Usagi.'_ she said to herself. Before standing up and knocking on the door. The door creacked open and Usagi and Mamoru both turned to see Chibiusa.

When Chibiusa saw the look on her future mothers face, she broke down and ran into Usagi's arms crying. Usagi was startled. "I'm so sorry!" she said in between wails. Usagi looked up at Mamoru for support, but soon understood what she ment, and began to rub her back soothingly. Usagi just thought that she was sad because she had gotten hurt, but what Usagi didn't know was that Chibusa was sad for being the one to hurt her. But Usagi didn't know that yet, Usagi didn't know a lot of thing yet.

* * *

**OMG I'M SOOO SORRY! I haven't been updating in sooo long! Again my computer is busted so I can't really write much except for my parents computer, and I've been on vacation for so long so I STILL haven't had tiem to write! BUT as I present I'm going to be writing a bunch for Ouran Highschool Host Club fics once this one is done! ;D**

**Thanks for staying tuned! You guys are the best! And please correct and mistakes I have made, luv ya! :3**


	6. Collapse

**Chapter 6 - Collapse**

* * *

"Usagi!" Chibiusa said placing a fresh cup of water on her nightstand. Usagi smiled.

"Thanks!" she said happily. The she glanced out the window like she was doing before. She wasthinking about her injury and how she really got hurt, she'd realized that no body had told her how it happened. She turned back to Chibiusa before she left the room. "Can you bring Mamo-chan in here please?" she asked. Chibusa nodded and ran off the find Usagi's boyfriend. Usually, Chibusa hates running arands especially for Usagi, but she felt responsible for her being hurt, even if she was just showing how much Usagi cared for her. Chibiusa now wanted to show Usagi that she loved her back, and a good way to start, was to help her heal. She walked into the living room where the girls and Mamoru were all seated attempting to play 'Go Fish'.

"Mamo-chan, Usagi needs you." she said sweetly. Mamoru nodded, plaed down his cards and left.

"Hey Chibiusa-chan! Want to play/" Makoto asked. Chibiusa blinked a few times and then nodded taking Mamoru's cards. Rei glanced at Minako before speaking.

"Do you have any threes?" she asked. Minako smirked.

"Go fish." she said calmly. Rei slammed down her cards.

"Stop cheating Minako! I know you have them!" Mianko pulled the cards close to her chest.

"No I don't!" she said angirly. Rei jumped on Minako and began to tackle her and jump around. Ami watched in horror while Makoto sighed. Once the sprawl was over Rei jumped up.

"Ha! I knew you were lying!" she said holding the card in her hand proudly. Minako stuck out her tounge and sat down at her seat again.

"So what? You still stink at this game." she mumbled. Rei shot her a glare before turning to Makoto.

"Makoto? Do you have any sixs?" Ami sighed. _'This is going to be a long game.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Usagi's room, Mamoru had just entered and pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"Is everything ok Usako?" he asked putting all of his attention on her, and ignoring the odd rumbling noises he heard from downstairs. Usagi tore her glance from the window and looked at him.

"Mamo-chan. How did I get hurt?" she asked. Mamoru took a deep breath, he knew he was going to have to tell her sometime. He looked into her blue orbs that were staring backat him with eagerness and intrest. He swallowed hard before continiuing.

"Usako." he began slowly. Usagi leaned in closer. "You are a sailor senshi, that's hwo you got hurt." she blinked a few times before mamoru continued. "A sailor senshi is a gaurdian of earth, your job is to protect the earth from evil. You are Sailor Moon." he said calmly. Usagi opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Sailor...Moon?" she asked, looking at her comic books that read 'Sailor V' on the front. Mamoru noticed this and continued to explain while Usagi moved herself into a sitting position.

"Sailor V or Sailor Venus is Minako! Sailor Mars in Rei, Jupiter is Makoto, Mercury is Ami and Chibi-Moon is Chibiusa!" he said. Usagi blinked a few times. "You got hurt trying to save Chibiusa from harm during a battle. Chibiusa is your future daughter, but your parents just think she is your cousin." he finished. She blinked a few times.

"I'm...Sailor Moon?" she asked. He nodded. She held her head. "That's how I hurt myself..." she said trailing off. "I'm the champon of love...and justice." she said slowly standing up. Mamoru stood up with her.

"Usako...you're remembering!" he said happily. Mabey she was finally getting her memory back! She turned around to face him.

"I'm Sailor Moon." she said. She slowly started to sway. "Is this real?" she asked quietly. She slowly wobbled and was looking for something to balance her. "In the name...of...the..." she began to fall forwards but Mamoru leaped forward and caught her.

"Usako!" he cried and shook her. She had remembered too much. _'The nurse had warned us about this.'_ Mamoru thought. _'She can only remember so much a day or else it overwhelms her brain.'_ He flipped out his phone and called the hospital saying that they'd be there soon. He walked her downstairs bridal style and turning into the living room. Everyone stood up.

"What happened?" Makoko asked as they all ran up to their weak friend. Mamoru said he would explain in the car. He placed Usagi in front passenger seat and all the other crammed into the back.

"Ugh! It's really tight back here!" Makoto cried as Rei slid nxt to her with Chibiusa on their laps. Chibiusa realized that this was another form of love. They were going through pain, in order to help Usagi. Chibiusa inwardly smiled, everyone really did love that meatball head.

* * *

In the hosiptal, it was a rush of panic. Nurses were going in and out of Usagi's room every few minutes. Finally after waiting for almost an hour, and listening to the annoying argument between Minako and Rei about how they each cheated a 'Go Fish', a nurse came out and was reading the info on the clipboard before pproached the large group of people.

"Usagi Tsukino's visitors, correct?" she asked s she ajusted her slim glasses, they all nodded and stood. She took one more glance at her clipboard before focusing on the group in front of her. "Usagi seemed to just have been overwhelmed by you all trying to teach her about her past. It's no problem it happens all the time. She is still aslepp however, and we may need to keep her here for another day to make sure she is stable. That seems to be the only prolem however." she said. She gestured to the door. "You may go in if you like, she will probley wake up within the next hour." and with that the nurse turned away to go visit her other patients.

The group stared at the door before entering, and there, on the bed sat their blonde ditz; asleep.

* * *

**WOAH! Two chapters in one day with a broken computer! *self high five* Again guys, sorry for the long delay, more to come so stay tuned! And remember to correct any mistakes and review! :D**


	7. True Love

**Chapter 7 - True Love**

* * *

Everyone took a seat in the stale, grey hospital room. These past few weeks, have just proven how much Usagi means in each of their lives, she is their light that brightens up a room, the girl that always make them smile, their ditz that always makes them laugh. She ment so much to all of them, she was a friend, a girlfriend, a mother, a daughter, a savior, a champion, and a hero. A hero; the best word to describe the limp girl laying in the hospital bed; she was a true hero.

Everyone was honesly afraid to speak, what do they say when a girl that means so much to you, is laying in a hospital bed for the second time in just a few weeks. Suddenly a small moan was heard from the bed and all eyes fell onto the ditzy blonde. Her beautiful blue eyes opened as she glanced around the room at all of her friends.

"Did we stop the enemy?" she asked. Everyone blinked a few times and Mamoru asked for her to explain. "The enemy; the one that almost hurt Chibiusa. Is he gone?" Everyones faces lit up like Christmas trees.

"She has her memory back!" said Minako happily hugging Usagi's arm. Ami and Makoto smiled and eachother while Rei and Chibiusa leaned against Minako. Usagi just smiled and hugged everyone back. Mamoru however just squeezed her hand and smiled, glad that his girlfriend was finally back to normal.

"Usagi-chan, how are you feeling?" Ami asked.

"Do you need anything?" Makoto added. Usagi shook her head.

"I feel fine, I feel a little light headed thought." she said holding her head and her friends urged her to lay down.

"I'll go tell the nurse!" Minako said dashing out of the room. Usagi closed her eyes and gave a happy sigh. One she opened her eyes, she finally realized her happy boyfriend, smiling beside her.

"Mamo-chan!" she said happily, but Mamoru made sure she didn't move from her laying position.

"Hey Usako!" he said with a smile. Usagi smiled back but then she focused on her friends. "Actually Makoto, I'll take you up on your offer, some ice cream would be nice!" Everyone in the room sighed, she was finally back to normal.

Well, as normal as a champion of justice can be.

* * *

"REEEEIIIIIIIII!" Usagi cried. "Give me back my ICE CREAM!" Rei slid around the back of the ice cream shack and Usagi charged after her. Usagi had gotten out of the hospital that morning, and Mamoru had promised her ice cream that she couldn't get in the hospital.

"Usako." Mamoru began grabbing her hand before she had gotten too far. Usagi turned in shock to her boyfriend with a confused look on her face. "We'll just get you some more." he said passing her a five dollar bill. Her face brightened up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you Mamo-chan!" she said loudly as she kissed him on the cheek and ran into the store. Mamoru continued to eat strawberry ice cream and read while the girls would talk and get a spoonful of another persons flavor. Usagi came running out of the store happily. "I got the rainbow flavor!" se said as she say down and immediately began to dig in. Everytime Rei tried to get close, Usagi would guard her ice cream and turn away.

"So Usagi, since you're back to normal, are we going to go shopping soon?" Minako asked with a hopefull smile.

"Of course! But Mamo-chan and I are going on a walk later this evening so mabey tomorrow!" she said with a friendly smile. The four girls turned to Mamoru and gave him a serious look before turning back to Usagi and all began to talk at once saying 'Oh cool!' 'Have fun!' or 'Be safe!' Mamoru gave a weak smile and fiddled with an object in his pocket. Tonight he would give Usagi her real birthday present.

* * *

Usagi sat on a public park bench fiddling with her birthday necklace that her boyfriend gave her. She glanced around the area and finally turned around to see the building that she was sitting in front of. She blushed and smiled at the sight.

Mamoru had asked her to wait in front of the cafe where they were having their date before the accident. She whipped her head around as soon as she heard footsteps, and turned to see none other than her boyfriend smiling down at her.

"Hey Usako!" he said with smile. She jumped up and gave a big smile back and then grabbed his hand and begain to drag him off. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"The park! It's my favorite place to be at night time!" she said, her eyes full of excitement. He smiled and began to walk right up next to her so they could hold hands. Mamoru had his other hand in his pocket, playing with a small ring box that he would soon be giving to his girlfriend.

* * *

"Oh Mamo-chan! Look at the lake it's beautiful!" She said with wonder. He nodded and took her hand.

"Usako." he said causing her to turn around.

"Eh?" she said with an innocent and sweet look on her face. The look that would make any heart melt, the look that could give you a cavity, and for Mamoru; the look that made you fall in love.

"I have another birthday present for you, but I didn't want to give it to you at the hospital." She nodded, her big blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He pulled out the ring box, stood on one knee, and opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a diamond the shape of a heart and small silver and pink diamonds all around. "Happy birthday Usako!" he said. "Will you marry me?" Usagi cupped her hands over her mouth. Mamoru knew this day was coming, but he always wondered if Usagi would still want to marry him. But he didn't have to think long.

"Of course I will!" she said taking out the ring and placing it on her finger. Mamoru stood up and pulled her into a soft,gentle kiss. When they pulled away they both whispered:

"I love you."

* * *

**Hey guys! So I feel really bad about not updating in like, forever. So in case you didn't see it in the last few chapters, I'm going to be writing some fluffy OHSHC fics after this one is done.**

**BTW: I'm using my iPhone to submit this and it is not easy! You guys owe me! -.-**


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8 - Memories**

* * *

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked. Mamoru gave a small grunt asking for her to continue. Usagi leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You helped me remember everything, including my feelings for you." she felt Mamoru's shoulder tense. "Mamo-chan?" she asked sitting up. Mamoru pulled her into a warm hug. Usagi blinked a few times before Mamru spoke.

"I'm sorry, Usako." he said quietly. Usagi's eyes widened. "I'm supposed to protect you, and when you needed me I didn't." Usagi closed her eyes and fell into the embrace. "I'm sorry." he whispered once more.

"Mamo-chan, you did protect me. When I was alone, or needed you, or get scared, you were right there." she said nuzzling into his shoulder and his grip around her tightened.

"I'll never let anything hurt you ever again." he said. "I'll protect you." Usagi smiled as her fiancée gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Usagi began to brush her hair as she looked at all phew pictures string across her desk mirror. There were pictures of her and the girls having a picnic, her and Mamoru on a date, her and Chibiusa, and finally a picture of all of then attempting to bakewith Makoto trying to help everyone.

Usagi smiled at all the pictures and laughed at all the memories they brought. She found it so terrible that for a long time, she couldn't remember any of these things. All people need memories, all people need love. Those two things are as important as eating and breathing, you need them in order to have a happy life. If you live a life without these things, your living a life that isn't complete.

Usagi put her brush down and twirled a stand I hair in her finger. She thought back to what Mamoru said earlier, _'I'll protect you.'_ she knew that she would never feel afraid ever again with Mamoru has her future husband.

She looked at her engagement ring and twirled it around on her finger and blushed. She now knows that she will always be protected and she will always love, andmad long as you have good friends by your side, you will never forget, a love you share.

Usagi went and looked on her balcony and saw Mamoru hoping into his car, he turned around and waves and Usagi waved back. _'So long as you're with me, you love will never be forgotten!'_ she thought as her fiancée's car drove into the distance.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

_This story is dedicated to my Grandma's who have had both their husbands pass away, one of them is dealing with alzheimer's, and the other one is in the hospital. I wish you both the best and hope your loves will never be forgotten! :)_

_Special thanks to everyone who has stayed tuned with this story even though my computer has been broken. OHSHC fanfics will be on the way as a special thanks!_

_I love you all! xoxo_

_- tayrox_

_ RIP Grandma Frey  
My Grandma who was in the hospital.  
You lived your life to the fullest and I will always miss you.  
xoxo_


End file.
